Fur Might Fly
by Mayahellwise
Summary: Sequel to "A Furry Gift"


Title: Fur Might Fly

Author: Mayahellwise

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trip/Malcolm

Warnings: Hints to homosexuality and a little bit of swearing

Genre: comedy and a little bit of romance

Summary: Sequel to "A Furry Gift ", Tinuvel causes hilarious problem in Enterprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise, paramount does, and I don't own the name Tinuvel either, J R R Tolkien does.

Authors notes: I dedicate this piece to good pen pal Cha-Cha and sister pen pal Gingergoldfish.

******************************************************************************************

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-SMASH!

Trip Tucker, chief engineer of the Star ship, Enterprise, looked over the side of his bed at what remained of his lover's alarm clock.

"Now Malcolm, whatever did the alarm clock do to you ?"

The person in question, who he happened to be looking over in order to see the poor alarm clock, rolled over to face him. Trip only saw the pair of grey-blue eyes for a split second, before he was promptly pushed out of the bed.

"Ow! That hurts ya know!"

Malcolm's head peered over the side of the bed and looked at him.

"You annoyed me," he said in his well-known, and utterly English accent, "You annoy me, you pay the consequences."

"You'd think that being your boyfriend, you'd be nicer to me."

Malcolm raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Who ever told you that was lying." he said bluntly.

Trip, about to give a cutting reply, was cut off by the demanding meow of their kitten, Tinuvel.

"You always want to be petted." he said to her.

"Of course she wants to be petted; she's a cat," Malcolm stated, "and as she has chosen you to facilitate her petting needs, I will use this moment of distraction to get in the shower first."

"What? Oh crap-"

There was a mad flurry of activity as Trip tried to move the cat in order to try to get to the bathroom before Malcolm, but as the feline refused to move, he failed to. Trip glared at the cat in his lap, as he heard Malcolm's laughter at his humiliation at being beaten by a cat.

"You did that on purpose," he accused her, "Malcolm put you up to this, didn't he?"

Tinuvel gave him a cat-like grin, and gracefully departed.

Trip sighed.

"Why the hell did I get him that cat?".

********************************************************************

By the end of the day, Trip wasn't the only one who had a grudge against the kitten.

Round about 2:30 PM, ship time, Trip and Malcolm were working on the Phase Cannons (work on them never really stopped as they always needed repairing after incidences), when Captain Archer walked through the Armoury doors on his weekly inspection of the ship.

As usual, Archer had brought Porthos with him. Trip saw Malcolm cast a glare at them. Malcolm had always disapproved of being animals in to the Armoury, as they could cause serious damage if they decided to urinate. Time and time again, Malcolm had asked Archer not to bring Porthos with him, but Archer always did, so Malcolm had given up and had said that Archer was a complete idiot for doing so.

Oblivious to Malcolm's scowl, Archer came over in his usual happy state.

"How's it all going then?"

"Just fine Cap' in," Trip said, "me an' Malcolm will have them up an' running in no time."

"Good. Hate sitting here with our tails out . Malcolm, any news on the torpedoes?"

"Yes sir. The torpedoes are coming along nicely too as you'll see here….."

Trip lost the plot of what Malcolm was saying when a flicker of movement caught his eye.

It was Tinuvel.

__

How the hell did she get here? Trip thought , seized by puzzlement. But it all faded quickly when Trip realized that cats and dogs didn't go well together.

Trip tried to get Tinuvel out of the way, but it was too late.

Porthos had already seen her.

There was a loud barking and a frantic meow as everyone stopped and stared.

First, came Tinuvel, a blur as she ran for it through the open doors of the Armoury. Next, came Porthos, barking madly with Archer trailing along behind.

Trip didn't stop to think how the hell Archer had managed to hold on to the dog, or how the dog could pull Archer's weight , but rather ran after the lot as Archer was pulled into a huge chase across the ship.

Trip ran hard, with Malcolm on his heels, after the cat, dog, and human, as they ran through the corridors. Archer, the poor man, was hitting every corner with a rather loud bang which Trip was sure was not good for his ribs. Trip was wondering how long this was going to keep up when he saw were they were going.

They were heading for the sickbay.

Trip heaved a sigh of relief. There was nowhere to go in sickbay other than the way you came, so Trip though that they could corner them there and rescue both cat and human.

Archer was screaming as they went through the sickbay doors, and a split second afterwards there was a cry and a crush.

Trip and Malcolm sprinted through the doors to find Phlox looking surprised and Archer in a heap on the floor with several smash bottles lying around him and the contents of those bottles over him.

As Trip got closer, an awful smell came over him and he was seized by sudden suspicion at what the contents were.

"Cap' in, are you alright?"

Archer looked at him as if he had just gone mad.

"I have just been dragged through several corridors by my dog, in front of several people which is highly embarrassing. And to make matters worse, I am covered in an unidentified , but smelly liquid. What the hell do you think?!" he shouted at Trip.

"Urm, Captain?"

"Yes Phlox?"

"The liquid can be identified sir."

"Well, what is it?"

"Its, urm, animal excrement, sir."

Archer stared at him.

"Its what?"

"Animal excrement sir."

Archer glared at Malcolm, who after saving Tinuvel from Porthos, was silently laughing in the corner.

"I suppose you find this very funny Malcolm." he said blackly.

Malcolm hid a grin.

"of course not sir."

Archer stared at the cat.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Malcolm looked at Trip. 

"You brought her; You tell him."

Trip made a face at him and turned to Archer.

"I brought her sir." he said.

"You brought her, where?"

"At the last planet we stopped off at sir. She was just this little thing and she wasn't getting good treatment there, so I brought her. Malcolm likes cat you see."

"What's Malcolm got to do with anything ."

"She was a present for him sir."

"A present!" Archer look like he was on the verge of going mad himself, "well, keep her away from Porthos then!"

"We'll try sir."

Trip and Malcolm left the room, leaving Phlox to deal with the bad-tempered captain.

********************************************************************************

"I can't believe the Captain let us off so lightly."

Malcolm looked up at Trip from his work.

"No, I can't believe he did either, we'll just have to hope he doesn't have anything up his sleeve."

"Well, if he does, we'll be ready for him."

Malcolm walked over to Trip an gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Trip, surprised by Malcolm's unusual display of affection in public.

"For giving me something to laugh about in years to come." Malcolm replied, giving him another kiss.

"Well, if your going to be like that," Trip said when he got his breath back, "We might as well do that sort of thing in 10 minutes, seeming we go off duty then. We can leave Tinuvel with Hoshi for the night, you know how much she loves her."

Malcolm grinned wickedly.

"If you say so. See you at my place in 15 minutes then?"

"You bet ya."


End file.
